The Batter
|-|The Batter= |-|Bad Batter= Summary The Batter is a stoic, powerful entity determined to purify all of the Zones of OFF, working through any obstacle standing in the way of his sacred quest. He is very direct about his intentions and usually doesn't speak more than needed, though this reticence belies his cunning and the immense power he wields. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C | 4-B, possibly higher Name: The Batter / Le Batteur Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown (Appears to be in his mid-to-late 20s physically) '''Classification: '''Unknown, although confirmed to be non-human (He is one of two direct creations of Hugo, alongside The Queen), Savior, Baseball Player, Physical Embodiment of the Concept of Purity '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth (walks unnaturally silently, as stated by an NPC), Skilled combatant, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Information Analysis (via Wide Angle), Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Resurrection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the smoke, meat, plastic, and metal varieties), Light Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Can increase his own stats and decrease his enemies, Status Effect Inducement and Removal (such as Poison, Sleep, Blindness, Muteness, and Palsy), Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, Likely possesses Shapeshifting and Body Control (Concept art depicts him stretching and morphing his body), Purification (Type 3. Can cure all status ailments) Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can survive without air/in a vacuum), Inhuman Physiology (Is an imaginary construct of Hugo's rather than any sort of traditional living being, though whatever he is he still has flesh and blood of some sort), Fourth Wall Awareness, and Resistance to Mind, Soul, Spatial, and Void Manipulation. Summoning, Limited Text and Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Reality Warping via Purification | As before, plus Flight, and Resistance to Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping via The Player Attack Potency: Star level (Capable of damaging and defeating the three Zone guardians, Dedan, Japhet, and Enoch) | Solar System level, possibly higher (Defeated The Queen, who created The Room, which itself contained the Sun and multiple pocket dimensions). Certain attacks ignore durability Speed: Unknown movement speed, with Speed of Light reactions/combat speed (On par with opponents capable of dodging light-based attacks from his Add-ons, capable of perfectly navigating the twists and turns in the Nothingness and of stopping instantly exactly where he wants to, where everything travels at the speed of light) | Massively FTL (Flew to the Sun at ~361.6 times the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Pushed around various metal slabs with a similar size to him, repeatedly fought and overpowered numerous specters, including a gigantic flying whale of this size) | At least Class 50+, likely Class K+ (Is likely at least equal in strength to the massive Enoch, who is this strong by virtue of size alone) Striking Strength: Star Class | Solar System Class Durability: Star level (Capable of taking hits from the Zone guardians) | Solar System level, possibly higher (Tanked hits from The Queen and The Judge) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless. Can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury; outlasted Enoch, who continued to remain alive temporarily as a decapitated head Range: Extended melee range with a bat, likely at least several hundred meters with competences, Planetary via purification | At least The Same, possibly Interplanetary (As a being similar in nature to The Queen, may feasibly possess similar range.) Standard Equipment: His Add-Ons, Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon (3 separate rings that fly around the batter and perform various jobs during the game, they are very clearly defined as equipment; They will continue fighting even after the batter is downed, and have stats only slightly below The Batter himself), various bats (the strongest being the Ashley Bat, whose attacks have the Metal and Meat elements. Attacks twice per hit, increased accuracy and 10% critical hit chance), Neil Tunic (Increase Evasion), Golden Flesh (Restores CP, although the batter has a limited number of them), Fortune Ticket (Restores HP, although the Batter has a limited number of them), Joker (Revives a party member, although again it's limited; the ring Add-Ons can also use them), Other items Intelligence: Gifted. Could apparently solve all the game's puzzles with ease, but chose to have The Player try to figure it out for themselves; is capable of using tricks and developing tactics to place himself at an advantage, such as running away from Enoch to tire him out. Weaknesses: The Batter is blunt, honest, and straight-forward about who he is and what his mission is (which sometimes gets him into trouble), and is rather prideful. He cannot purify a Zone if an entity's life force is flowing through/powering it (such was the case with the Guardians.) Has a limited (albeit high) pool of Competence points with which to use competences. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Competences: * Save First/Second/Third Base: Healing competences of escalating effectiveness, restoring a little bit, a sizable amount, and all of a target's HP, respectively. * Save Fourth Base: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Save Secret Base: Restores a sizable portion of the entire party's HP. * Furious/Special/Magic/Ultimate Homerun: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or cataclysmic impact upon a single enemy, respectively. While this competence sacrifices some accuracy/hit rate, it makes up for it in particularly immense damage. * Run with Courage: A special attack of the element Metal. * Run with Grace: A special attack of the element Plastic. * Run with Dementia: A special attack of the element Smoke. * Run with Belief: A special attack of the element Meat. * Purification: Not actually a specific Competence, The Batter has the power to wipe the color and life out of vast stretches of land, remove all "impure" material such as most written words and some constructed objects, summons Secretaries into the land, and can erase areas/powerful beings from existence entirely. Additionally, his Add-Ons have their own set of Add-Ons to supplement his capabilities: Alpha * Saturated/Converted/Long/Entire Chain: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon a single enemy, respectively. * Awaited Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Requisite Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. * Open Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Muteness, disabling all of an enemy's special attacks. * Impossible Embrace: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Palsy, paralyzing enemies and preventing them from taking actions. Omega * Inverse Perspective: Cures a target of Blindness and Muteness. * Optimised Blur: An attack competence that inflicts a random amount of damage upon an enemy. * Overdone Perspective: Cures a target of Poison and Sleep. * Photographic Blur: An attack competence that bypasses the target's durability entirely. * Frontal Perspective: Cures a target of Fury, Madness, and Palsy. * Gaussian Blur: An attack competence that also damages the adversary's Competence points, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Decoupled Perspective: Revives a target with some of their HP. * Radial Blur: A special attack that also lowers the adversary's defense. Epsilon * Surrealistic/Abstract/Cubist/Fauvestic Tragedy: Attack competences of escalating effectiveness, inflicting a low, mediocre, important, or incredible impact upon all enemies at once, respectively. * Classic Drama: Increases the target's Attack, amping up their physical attack power. * Baroque Drama: Increases the target's Defense, improving their durability and toughness. * Experienced Drama: Increases the target's Intelligence, improving the power of their competences (special attacks.) * Unrevokable Drama: Increases the target's Agility, amping up their speed. Note: His transformation into the "Bad Batter" is not technically a shift in his appearance or power, only in the player's perception of him, though it does nonetheless seemingly heal him to full health. (Possibly a gameplay mechanic? There's nothing suggesting that it is so, however...) Key: Early-game '''| End-game''' Others Notable Victories: Cell (Dragon Ball) Cell's profile (Speed was Equalized. Both were 4-B) Notable Losses: Zero (Mega Man X) Zero's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) Twilight Sparkle's profile (Speed Equalized and Composite Twilight was used) Category:Characters Category:OFF Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Spirits Category:Healers Category:Mace Users Category:Element Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Metal Users Category:RPG Maker Category:Anti-villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Text Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Purification Users Category:Durability Negation Users